Volver
by Stakhus
Summary: Tras la guerra sangrienta, es tiempo de regresar a casa.


_A 93 millones de millas del Sol, la gente se prepara, se prepara,_  
><em>Porque aquí viene, una luz, una hermosa luz, más allá del horizonte en tus ojos.<em>

_Sólo debes saber que donde quiera que vayas, oh no, no estás solo, siempre puedes volver a casa. _

* * *

><p>Yuki miraba por la ventana con nostalgia como las fuerzas supervivientes edificaban sobre el escenario de guerra el nuevo sereitei. Llenando los vacíos de los antiguos edificios, que eran más difíciles de rearmar que eliminar, tanto en un aspecto emocional y como físico. La guerra repentina con los Quincy también dejo otros vacíos que jamás podrían reemplazar, entre ellos la amiga de Yuki, Shino.<p>

El soldado raso de la división trece trató de no llorar. Todo tiene un fin, cada vez que movemos una pieza de nuestra existencia movemos los hilos para un final, y cuando te conviertes en un dios de la muerte, tu final sea en corto tiempo, como su mejor amiga o en largo tiempo, como el Capitán Comandante o la capitana Unohana es el mismo e inmodificable, la no-existencia.

Entonces, recordó las veces que su amiga le había dicho que se sintiera orgulloso. Debía vivir con orgullo de ahora en adelante, era un afortunado de salir con vida de una guerra sangrienta. Debía hacer pervivir el recuerdo de su amiga cueste lo que cueste. Con fe renovada se levantó de la cama de hospital para ser de utilidad en esos momentos, entonces recordó que aún estaba débil y volvió a sentarse. Fue ahí en que reparó en la presencia de otro shinigami en la pieza de hospital. Este shinigami no era más ni menos que Ichigo Kurosaki, su salvador de hace unas semanas.

—¡Ichigo-san!—Exclamó demasiado ruidosamente para gusto del convaleciente héroe y varios otros de los presentes en la habitación.

—¿Podrías hablar más bajo?—Se quejó cerrando con dolor uno de sus ojos.

Yuki se tapó la boca con las manos y asintió sólo porque admiraba a la persona que había sido capaz de dar término al conflicto bélico.

Ichigo sonrió ante la inocencia manifiesta de Yuki.

—¡Hey! Me parece que estas bien…

Al menos a alguien conocido pudo salvar, al saberse de tantas muertes la desesperación comenzó a hundir su confianza en que "todo había terminado" pero ver que Yuki sobrevivió era algo bueno, muy bueno.

—Estoy bien, si, pero… ella… ella no se pudo salvar—El chico trató de aguantar las lágrimas bastante bien, Ichigo lo miro con compasión. Él sabía muy bien que se sentía el no poder proteger a quien amas. El saber que murió y que no hay vuelta atrás. La guerra acababa de terminar y en esta etapa no quedaba nada más que esperar a que el tiempo curara las graves heridas emocionales en cada uno de los miembros—Una vez que te recuperes ¿Volverás a tu casa? Tu familia y amigos te deben estar esperando. Al menos puedes volver al lugar al que perteneces…

Ichigo observó muy atentamente a quien tenía en la cama contigua.

—No puedo volver a mi casa. No puedo porque distorsionaría el mundo material.

—¿Qué es esta victoria y a que va esta historia? ¿Ni si quiera el héroe puede tener un final feliz?

Al ver que Ichigo no contestaba y miraba por la ventana pensativo, Yuki pensó que había herido la susceptibilidad de la persona que tenía al lado sólo por el dolor que tenía muy dentro. El arrepentimiento fue un leve golpe de cordura que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Pero eso carece de importancia ¿Verdad? Porque puede que no puedas volver a tu casa, pero estoy seguro que ahora puedes regresar a tu hogar.

Sonrió cortésmente antes de reunir todas las fuerzas que tenía y abandonar la habitación. No era que escapara como un perro arrepentido con la cola entre las piernas, si no que necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño.

Ichigo observó como el chico de un tamaño muy especial, caminaba trabajosamente hacia la salida.

Ahora que Yuki lo había puesto en la palestra, ese era el paso a seguir… Volver a su hogar, que por primera vez debía ser algo distinto al lugar en que vivió su infancia.

Pero, ¿Qué es un hogar?

Es un lugar con paredes, puertas y ventanas, donde se vive.

Es un lugar con paredes, puertas y ventanas donde se comparte con la familia.

Es un lugar dentro de ti, donde te sientes protegido.

Es una persona en la que piensas y te sientes en paz.

O es… estar con una persona.

¿Qué es en este momento su hogar? ¿A dónde podía regresar?

La respuesta como siempre, la intuía muy bien, pero aún no estaba seguro si querer concebirla siquiera como una posibilidad, llevaba muchos años negándoselo como para ahora aceptarlo.

Se levantó y caminó por los pasillos de la división cuatro en busca del riatsu de sus amigos. Se encontró con Renji sentado afuera de una de las salas.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien?

—Si… ¿Y tú?—Ichigo se sentó con desgana al lado del pelirrojo shinigami.

—No me puedo quejar. Al menos sobreviví… El capitán…—El rostro de Renji se entristeció con solo nombrarlo.

Ichigo lo recordaba. Byakuya protegió a su hermana de la muerte y en eso, falleció a manos de Hashwald.

El silencio se hizo largo. Duró hasta que La teniente de la cuarta división salió de la sala en que atendían a Rukia.

—Ha recuperado la consciencia. Alguien tiene que darle la noticia y llevarla a casa.

Ichigo y Renji se miraron unos segundos. Renji agachó la cabeza; no podía hacerlo sin quebrarse él mismo. Ichigo se levantó y trató de reunir valor para decirle a la persona que cambió su mundo, que su único familiar había fallecido.

La sala era de inmaculado blanco. Rukia miraba por la ventana y sonrió suavemente al ver que Ichigo estaba bien.

—Parece que eres mala hierba—Rukia bromeó—Has resistido bien, Ichigo.

—Al menos más que tu—Vio con desagrado las innumerables vendas de Rukia.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Qué te ocurre, Ichigo?

El joven se sentó en los pies de la cama y se cruzó de brazos tratando de mostrarse de una pieza. Debía ser el soporte de Rukia en estos momentos difíciles.

—Rukia… es sobre Byakuya…

Rukia comprendió al instante. Sólo con ver la expresión de Ichigo tuvo la certeza que su hermano mayor no sobrevivió a la guerra.

—Está bien—Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y ella hizo como si eso no hubiese pasado.

No estaba bien. Los dos lo sabían, no obstante ambos comprendían sus esencias, no eran personas que expresaran su dolor si podían evitarlo.

—Al luchar en la guerra contra los Quincy, eso era una posibilidad, está bien.

Ichigo se sintió como cuando la vio en el puente, cuando trataba de rescatarla en esos días. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle. Todo el mundo podía venirse abajo menos ella.

Todo, menos ella.

¿En qué momento esas dos cosas se asociaron tan perfectamente?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y en un acto de impulsividad, la apuntó con el dedo.

—…Tu…—De repente recordó que él no era del tipo que decía las cosas a la cara, no sin antes hacer muchas acrobacias mentales.

—¿Yo qué?—Rukia preguntó al no saber esta vez, que ocurría en la mente de su compañero.

—Tu… —"Piensa rápido"—No puedes decir que "está bien". Estás desecha. Como tú me dijiste un día, esperaré hasta que quieras hablar de ello, pero no digas que está bien cuando no lo está.

Rukia lo miró nuevamente. Ichigo de verdad había crecido.

Al verse en un escaneo por parte de Rukia y temiendo ser descubierto, Ichigo se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que ella se levantara.

—Vámonos a casa.

Rukia entonces se dio cuenta que a pesar de la muerte de su hermano, no estaba sola. Frente a ella estaba su familia y el lugar al cual volver, no importa que pasara, el demostró una vez más que estaba ahí para ella.

_Amor, Amistad, compañerismo ¿Por qué debían ser dejadas atrás?_

—Puedo hacerlo sola, idiota—Rukia le dio un golpe en la mano antes de salir por la puerta.

Ichigo a pesar de la negativa de Rukia, la siguió sonriendo suavemente.

(…)

—Ichigo… ¿A dónde vamos?

—emmm… ¿A la mansión?

—¿No dijiste que iríamos a casa?

Ichigo se adelantó a Rukia sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—Ya estoy en casa.

Rukia lo alcanzó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Dijste algo…? No te escuché.

—Déjame en paz.

—Estas todo un sentimental…

—Te dije que me dejes en paz.

(…)


End file.
